Mythical Dreams
by delena is ENDGAME
Summary: Full Summary Inside. Bella Swan has wanted to be a scuba diver ever since she was taught the basics at a course. She’s overjoyed when she gets the chance to take a job that involves very little work and a lot of swimming around and getting to know the sea


_A/N Hey, and welcome to my first twilight fanfic._

_This fanfic is all about scuba diving so if you don't know a lot about scuba diving you will afterwards! But this story isn't just about scuba diving, it's about Bella finding her true love, and going through ups and downs in her life. It's also got lots of lemons in it so beware._

_Here's the summary:_

_Bella Swan has wanted to be a scuba diver ever since she was taught the basics at a course. She's overjoyed when she gets the chance to take a job that involves very little work and a lot of swimming around and getting to know the sea better. Bella also finds herself attracted to her very sexy companion Edward Cullen._

_So, enjoy!_

Bella Swan stared at her soft, slender figure in the mirror not liking what she saw. She was deathly pale and her chocolate brown hair fell in waves down to her waist. She heard her dad, Charlie Swan, start up his cruiser and then drive off to work. He was known as Police Chief Swan to the good people of Forks.

Bella grabbed her bag from her bed and made her way downstairs before setting off to school in her truck. It was a sturdy good red truck that had been given to her by her boyfriend Jacob Black when she had first moved to Forks.

When she arrived at school Bella stopped in front of the notice board taking a good look to see if anything caught her eye. She was looking for something she could get training in, maybe that she could have as a possible future. She scanned the board quickly, a colourful leaflet catching her eye.

"_Are you considering a future in Scuba Diving?_

_Well, whether you answered yes or no, take training! It would be a wonderful experience you'd never forget and give you skills for life._

_Try it now!_

_Just call 0777531779"_

Bella looked at the leaflet in interest and jotted the number down on her hand, just as her friend Jessica Stanley came bounding up, hand-in-hand with long time boyfriend Oliver Smith.

"Heya Bella!" Jess said to her, a huge grin on her face and some fancy invites clutched in her hand. "I'm having a big party, celebrating mine and Oliver's engagement! Of course, your invited." Jess handed her an invite, the big curly word's Bella Swan imprinted on it.

"Wow," Bella gasped. "I never thought you'd been married so early. I mean, we're only graduating this year."

"I know, but the wedding isn't till after graduation."

After a couple more words, Bella, and Jessica and Oliver, they split ways. Bella made her way to P.E, going as slow as she could so she would be late, and not have to do too much netball. She was very accident prone and could do nothing without slipping or tripping or hurting someone else.

As she walked, Bella thought about the scuba diving training, and the more she thought about it, the more sure she was about giving it a go. She'd never been go at anything in her life before, but scuba diving… scuba diving just sounded so different, something that she'd never tried before. Hey, maybe she'd even be good at it!

*

Bella took a deep breath as she slipped into the vacant swimming pool in her newly bought swimming costume. It was half red and half black and looked good on her, even though she didn't like to admit it.

"Okay, before we start I'd like to go over a few things with you," her scuba diving teacher John Watts told her. "First of all I'd like to say welcome to the course and thank you for choosing Red Sea. Now, we aren't actually going to be swimming in the sea. We'll be swimming the in a swimming pool, but if you pass this course, and decide to take lessons after, then we'll be going in the sea."

Bella nodded, feeling nervous.

"Right, Bella, now your in, we are going to do some basic swimming tests to make sure your fit and healthy enough to take this scuba diving course," John told her.

Bella nodded, showing him that she paying attention and he carried on.

"Okay, then, this is done in two parts. The first part involves a very simple task which many people can pass. The second part, however, is a very difficult test, where most people fail. So, the first part is to float or tread water in the deep end for at least ten minutes. If you float naturally then I recommend the floating, but if not, then the treading water. So, if you'd just like to swim over to the deep end for me and then we can start."

Bella swam over nervously, using front crawl, trying to show off and not show her nervousness. She really wanted this to work out for her, but if she failed these tests and made a right fool of herself in the process then she would go back to being the Bella who could never do anything again.

When she reached the deep end John called for her to start, a stopwatch in his hand. Bella quickly lay back in the water, planning on floating, because that way she was less likely to make a fool of herself. She'd floated before so she knew she could float naturally which was a good thing, because if she was treading water for ages, her legs would probably get tired.

Five minutes later as Bella slipped below the surface of the water and struggled to return to the air she heard John's soothing words float across the air. "Just relax, Bella. Relax, and you'll be able to do it."

Bella struggled to relax, but finally did, and saw he was right - it was easier to float when you were relaxed. Bella's mind drifted as she concentrated on relaxing her whole body, starting from her head, al the way down to her toes. As she succeeded she started to daydream about her possible future if she was able to pass this training. She could travel all over the world as a famous scuba diver. Everyone would know her name as she discovered new species of fish and tamed the wildest sharks all around the world. Her dreams were very extreme and had probably had no hope of happening, but Bella was content and happy dreaming about it all.

She was jolted out of her daydreams as John called to her saying she had passed the first part of the course.

"Well done," he praised, as Bella got out of the water. "Now's the time for the second part, and for that you'll need to get changed into scuba diving gear. But before all that what about a drink and a little snack?"

Bella nodded in approval as she picked her towel up of the floor, pressing it to her small, shivering body.

Ten minutes later, Bella was found sitting in a small armchair with a large cup of hot chocolate and a couple of plain digestives. Afterwards she got dressed up in her basic scuba gear, which she had bought specially. It consisted of a mask, snorkel and fins. She would need more if she were to pass the course and consider a future in scuba diving, but she had decided that if she bought them all at once and then failed the course, she probably would never have used them again, and they cost a lot of money.

Once her stomach had had time to settle Bella slipped into the water, before being told what to do.

"Okay, now for the hard part," John told her. "What you have to do now is swim two hundred or three hundred metres. The swim is untimed, but continuous, so you can take as long as you want, just as long as you don't stop swimming. If you do the two hundred metre swim then I recommend taking it slow and steady by back sculling. Back sculling is where you lye on your back and gently kicking with your hands and feet. If you doing the three hundred metre swim which I don't recommend you do because you haven't got the extra equipment you need. But, if you do, then just take it slow and steady."

Bella took a deep breath, not sure she was up to this. She nodded, not trusting herself to speak. After another deep breath she said in a wobbly voice, "I'm going to go for the two hundred metre swim. How will I know how many metres I've swum while I'm swimming?"

"Well, this swimming pool is one hundred metres long, so you'll have to swim to the other side, and then swim all the way back."

Bella nodded again, though not feeling such as worried now. Two hundred metres wasn't that long. She told John she was ready to go, and then set of back sculling her way, going slow and steady. Making gentle kicking movements with her feet and pulling herself along with her hands.

Soon she reached the end of the swimming pool, and turning back, Bella felt very proud of herself. She'd only gone under water a couple of times, and each time she'd forced herself to relax, concentrating only on her movements. On top of that, she was only slightly out of breath, so she had plenty of breath left for the way back.

As Bella reached the end of the two hundred metre swim, panting, she thought, _Well, that wasn't so bad was it?_

"Well done, Bella," John praised Bella, shaking her hand. "Why don't you go and get dressed and come back to find me here and I'll get you some papers that you need to read by the next time I see you, which is Saturday, just under one week away."

When Bella returned to John, he gave her papers about nearly everything! Hand signals, list of equipment, how to wash your gear, marine life and types of diving. She definitely had a lot of reading to do!

*

It was nearly six weeks later, and Bella was at her final lesson of her scuba diving course. Things had gone marvellously well since her first lesson and John said she was a natural at scuba diving. She had learnt lots throughout the lessons and had accomplished many things. Now she could dive perfectly, swim five hundred metres, do all the hand signals, washed scuba gear correctly and learnt a great deal about marine life. John had even said she was a natural at scuba diving!

Now it was finally time for the test that decided whether she passed or failed.

First of all she had to do all the hand signals correctly, which she got all right. Then she had to write a guide to washing gear, and then read it out to John.

(_A/N None of this guide belongs to me. This guide belongs to , I didn't make it up myself._)

"Introduction: It's very important to wash your equipment thoroughly after every day of diving. Washing your gear ensures that it all performs safely as it was intended to and it will also prolong its life," Bella nervously read out.

"Setup: The most common method of washing gear is to use a large tub filled with water. If you don't have a large tub at home you can also use a hose or sink instead. Many dive shops use two separate tubs, one containing water and detergent for washing wetsuits and booties, and one filled with fresh water for all other gear. If you've been shore diving you may have sand or dirt on some of your equipment and it's a very good idea to rinse this off before washing the gear in the tub.

"Regulator: The number one rule when washing your regulator is ensuring that your dust cap is securely in place. This ensures that no water enters the first stage regulator which has internal components that are sensitive to moisture. Before attaching the dust cap it is best to dry the inside of it and of the opening in the first stage regulator. The most common method is to blow it out with air from the dive tank, although this may sometimes be discouraged on boats due to the noise it makes. Another method is to use a dry cloth. Once the dust cap is securely in place you should completely submerge your regulator in fresh water and allow it to soak for at least 5 minutes. Avoid depressing the purge buttons on either second stage regulator while they're in the water as this will allow water to flow into the first stage regulator. Once the regulator has soaked for a while you can hang it up to dry.

"BCD: The first step in washing your BCD is to completely submerge it in fresh water and dunk it up and down several times until all salt water and dry salt crystals have been washed away.

"The second step is to wash the inside of the BCD. When you're underwater small amounts of water can enter the inside of your BCD through the exhaust valves and low pressure inflator. It is necessary to wash all of this water out as salt water eventually dries inside leaving behind salt crystals which can build up over time and cause exhaust valves to malfunction and the internal bladder to tear. Begin by pushing down on the deflate button of the low pressure inflator while using a hose to pour fresh water into the exhaust valve. Once the bladder is one quarter filled, thoroughly shake the BCD around to allow the water to move all around the inside. Once you've completely rinsed the inside it's time to empty the bladder. The best method is to empty the water through each of the exhaust valves which allows them to be rinsed as well. Now you have a clean and rinsed BCD. Partially inflate the BCD by blowing into the low pressure inflator and hang it up to dry.

"Dive Computer and Camera: It is recommended to thoroughly rinse dive computers and cameras in fresh water. You may also like to allow them to soak for an extended period. Remember to thoroughly dry your camera before you open its housing.

"Wetsuit, Booties and Gloves: Your wetsuit, booties, and gloves should be washed in fresh water. You may also like to use some wetsuit wash, a disinfectant detergent available at most dive supply stores. Wash the suit, booties, and gloves by submerging them in water and dunking them up and down, turning them inside out as well to ensure that both inside and outside are completely clean. Afterwards you can hang the wetsuit on a strong coat hanger to dry. The booties and gloves should also be hung up.

"Fins, Mask, Snorkel and Other Equipment: All other equipment should be submerged in fresh water, dunked up and down until clean and hung up to dry.

"And that's the end," Bella tells John, finishing her Guide To Washing Gear. She got full marks for it and John said it was the best guide she'd ever read.

After telling John all she knew about marine life, swimming a good five hundred metres and diving from the top diving board, Bella had finished the test, passing with full marks and completing her Basic Scuba Diving course.

She arranged with John to take lessons with him, starting after graduation, which was taking place in two weeks time. Bella felt excited, as though a new chapter in her life was beginning. As though this was all going to turn out into something good. She could have a good future and earn loads of money. She could have kids, and with the money she could make sure they had a good future ahead of them. Send them to good schools.

Bella just couldn't believe that she was actually good at something in the first time in her life.

_A/N So, what did you think?_

_And just another time to make sure you understand. The Guide To Marine Life does not belong to me, it belongs to . Just in case you didn't catch that in there._

_Anyways, please review, I'd love to know what you think!_

_Goal reached: two thousand five hundred and fifty seven words._

_Next Goal: three thousand words._


End file.
